Satanism Can Really Go A Long Way
by Lee-Moriarty
Summary: High School! AU. Castiel Novak is an 18 year old taking care of his two younger siblings, and part of a cult known as Familia Angeli. Dean Winchester is the new kid, having moved home after his fathers death to take care of his brother, and is part of a rival cult known as Satana Angeli. The two hate each other. Can they get over it and learn the error of their ways? Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I had an idea and don't judge me. I know I have stuff to update and I promise I will work on it during my fall break *cowers in a corner* Please don't kill me**

**This is a High School! Au thingy. Its going to be Destiel with some Sabriel. It will be switching between Cas and Dean's point of with out farther ado, I present **

**Satanism Can Really Go a Long Way**

Cas' Pov

The alarm blared in my ears . I groaned and rolled over onto my back. Fumbling for the device, I grabbed it and threw it to the ground. It could wait. I closed my eyes and let sleep wash over me again.

"Damnit Cassie, you're gonna make us late!" my younger brother Gabriel screamed into my ear. I opened my eyes and looked at him blankly. He groaned and face palmed. "We have school today dumbass, does that ring any bells?" he yelled. I shot up and looked at him.

"What!? And you didn't wake me sooner?" I yelled at him. He pulled me out of my warm and soft bed and pointed at my alarm clock. Which was is pieces. "Shit, that was brand new."

"I didn't want to end up like that," he said honestly. I moved to push him out of the room. He waved and looked back. "You have 15 minutes, by the way." I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I traded my sweats and tee for a somewhat clean pair of jeans and a white button up. I grabbed my backpack and hurried towards the restroom.

The door was locked and from inside, I could hear my sister Anna singing in the shower. She was in middle school, which started later than the high school. I groaned and gave up on it. I could brush my teeth later. Gabriel yelled something from the kitchen and I raced down the stairs. He was glaring at me and moved to enter the garage.

"I don't want to be late my first day of high school," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes and followed him. Walking around to the driver's side of my new-ish Toyota Pruis, I got in and started the car. Gabriel climbed in the front seat and when the garage opened, I pulled out and began driving to the high school.

When we arrived at the school, I parked my car and waited for it to sink in that summer break was over and I was about to enter my last year of high school. My thoughts were disrupted by the roar of an engine as a black chevy pulled up. Going by my limited knowledge of cars, I would guess a late 60's, early 70's Impala. I huffed at the archaic gas guzzeler. I stepped out of my car as the driver of the car next to me stepped out. He was taller than me, with greenish eyes and short brown hair. A younger boy with long brown hair and hazel eyes stepped out on the other side. The driver had on a leather jacket and jean, a weird looking amulet hung from his neck. The younger one was dressed similar, without the jacket and amulet.

I nodded to them and walked quickly towards the school. The driver stared after me and I shivered. Something about them was not right. I decided that I would tell the _familia angeli _that night after school. I entered the building and walked towards the locker I was assigned at registration. It was on the second floor which sucked, but close to most of my classes.I opened it and unloaded my backpack. The locker next to me was slammed opened and I went to reprimand whoever did it.

It was the guy from the gas guzzeler, as I affectionately nicknamed the beast he drove. I glared at him with disdain. "You don't have to slam the locker." I pointed out to him. He huffed and shot a look at me.

"You're the guy with the fricking Prius, aren't you? What are you, some kind of enviromental freak?" the guy spat at me. I raised an eyebrow, then narrowed my eyes.

"Maybe I am. Its not really any of your business, now is it? I don't even know you," I hissed, "so don't attempt to piss me off, it will not end well for you." He shot me another dirty look and slammed his locker shut. He stormed off and I quickly left for my first class.

X

The day went well, up until my last class. I didn't run into my oh so nice locker neighbor, that is until my AP Occult class. It was fairly interesting. The classs would go over different beliefs in the Supernatural. We were to study in partners, which didn't bother me until..."Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester." I looked over to who Crowley was pointing to. I groaned when I saw that it was him. He did the same as we both moved to our assigned table. I sat as far from him as possible and he did the same. Crowley, or Mr. Mc Leod as we were to call him smirked and went on assigning pairs. I glared at the man, Dean as I had learned, and he returned the look.

"Now, everyone. Notice the paper in front of you. I want you to write about yourself and then give the paper to your neighbor," Crowley chirped happily. I groaned and looked down at the paper, to my surprise, it was just questions.

_Name: Castiel Novak_

_Age: 18_

_Favorite Class: Religious History?_

_Hobbies: reading, writing, helping the enviroment._

I smirked as I wrote that answer. This was too easy. I needed to come up with other ways to annoy Dean. The man obviously hated having a planet to live on.

_Favorite band: The Beatles_

_Favorite Movie: 7 years in Tibet_

_Clubs: None at the moment_

_Family: Gabriel, 14, Balthazar ,23, Anna, 12, that's all_

I finished up the paper and sat back waiting for my partner to finish his. When he did, his paper was shoved at me and mine grabbed from in front of me. I looked down at his paper and was somewhat shocked.

_Name: Dean Winchester_

_Age:18_

_Favorite Class: none of them_

_Hobbies: I don't have time for hobbies, but I guess fixing up my car_

_Favorite band: The Beatles or Led Zepplin_

_Favorite Movie: The Untouchables_

_Clubs: I don't have time_

_Family: Sammy_

I finished reading it and glanced sideways at him. He was still reading my paper and was gazing at it intently. When he finished, he set it down gently and took his back. He looked up at the clock. I watched him sigh and looked down at his hands, which were clasped on the desk. Crowley stopped the class and told us to speak to our partners about their answers.

"I don't know how to go about this," Dean spoke up first. I nodded and looked around. Everyone else was talking and laughing. I glared at them and then looked at Dean. He was looking at Crowley. "CROWLEY!" he yelled at the man. The teacher turned to look at him.

"What did I tell you at the last meeting, Dean, it's Mr. McLeod during school hours," the british teacher said cooly. Dean glared and nodded. "Now since you have nothing to say, go back to work." Dean grumbled and sat there. The bell rang a few moments later and I ran out of the room. I met Gabriel back at the car and got in.

"Let's go. I've had a long day," I told him as we pulled out of the parking lot. He nodded and looked out the window as we drove home. I turned on the radio and listened as the Beatles filled the car.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

We got to the house and I opened the door to find my eccentri cousin in our kitchen. A few years ago, this wouldn't be uncommon, but ever since our parents and his parents died, he had moved to England and we hadn't seen him since.

"Cassie darling, how are you?" he said in a smooth accent. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my shoulders and kissed both my cheeks. I groaned as he did the same to Gabriel. "How was high school? I am aware I should have warned you that I was coming, but whats the fun in that?" he laughed.

"Balthazar. You are insufferable."I managed to get out between his rants. He smiled and laughed. "School was fine, I guess. We have an _Familia Angeli_ meeting tonight, are you coming?" I told him. He nodded and I moved to go upstairs.

"I thought by now you would have left the cult, Cassie. I really did," he shook his head and moved to enter the living room. I raised an eyebrow and went to my room. Once there, I grabbed clean clothes and hopped in the shower. I scrubbed my dark hair and got out. I looked around and noticed we were low on towels. I made a mental note to do laundry. I got dressed in black slacks and white shirt. A blue tie and suit jacket followed and I waked towards my room. I grabbed my father's old trench coat and threw it on. I walked downstairs to find Gabriel and Balthazar talking.

"Gabriel, you need to get ready for the meeting," I told him. He nodded as he dashed up the stairs towards his room. Balthazar looked at me and sighed.

"Castiel, are you sure that the _Familia Angeli _is good for them? I mean, our parents were on their way home from the meeting when they died," he told me. I glared at him. How dare he imply the people who had helped us for years could be bad.

"They also helped me keep Gabriel and Anna from being taken away. They help us with bills and they give us money to help with food and clothes. If you are ingrateful for that help, perhaps you shouldn't come," I hissed at him darkly. He backed up and held his hands up in surrender. I backed down and moved to put on shoes.

"Castiel? Are you okay?" Anna was standing at the top of the stairs in her white dress and flats. She looked almost angelic with her flame red hair falling loosely around her shoulders. I smiled at her and nodded. She walked down the stairs and hugged me. "I'm glad I still have you and Gabe, no matter what Balthy says." I hugged her back and Gabriel slipped in the hug without a word.

"Let's head out. How does dinner at the Roadhouse sound?" I asked them. They both nodded enthusiastically. I laughed at that and led them towards the car. I noticed that Balthazar was staring at us in shock. I smirked at him and shut the door.

X

The roadhouse wasn't too busy for a Friday night. I led Gabe and Anna to where my friend Jo was. Her mom ran the roadhouse and was almost family. Jo smiled at us and led us towards a table. "Castiel, mom wants to know if you want to bring Gabe and Anna round for dinner tomorrow. An old family friend just moved back to Lawrence and we are having a huge dinner." she told me. I nodded and told that we would most definitely be there. She smiled and went to go tell her mom, Ellen. I wondered to myself who the family friend was.

**That is it for now! Next up will be Dean's pov of the day!**

**LOVE YOU FOR READING! REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY AND WANT TO WRITE MORE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I am back. This is chapter 2. I was a bit sad I only got 1 review, so I post more and hope for some. Again this is destiel, don't like, don't read. **

**Also, I am a HUGE supporter of gay rights, and any vulgar homophobic or asshole comments as they should be called are most definitely not my thoughts on the matter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

Dean's POV

I put the last of my money for the week in the car's tank. It got me a full tank and I was grateful for that small blessing. I had gone grocery shopping yesterday, so Sam will have food to eat all week. Luckily, we were going to the roadhouse for dinner tomorrow and would be able to have real food. I hadn't eaten in a few days, but as long as Sammy had food to eat and I roof over his head, I was happy. I got back in the car and smiled at my little brother. "Ready for the first day of high school?" I asked him. He nodded and I continued to drive us to Lawrence High School.

When we got there, I shut off the car and stepped out, just in time to watch a kid step out of a prius followed by a younger boy. I rolled my eyes as he did the same while looking at my car. I ignored him as he walked past us and entered the school.

"Who do you think the younger boy is? He was kind of cute," my younger brother asked me. Sammy had come out over the summer, which had driven my father to beat him and then leave. That was the night he had died.

X

_"Dad, I need to talk to you," Sam had approached his father and looked up at him. John Winchester noddded and Sam took a deep breath. "Dad, I think-I think I'm gay." I watched the two for a moment and then jumped up from the couch when my dad's fist hit the side of Sam's head._

_"This is how you thank me for raising you, you ingrateful homo?!" he yelled. Sam tried to back away and dad grabbed his shoulder. "Don't even think you can hide from me!"_

_"Dad, stop this! It's not his fault," I attempted to get between them. Dad pushed me into the wall and stormed out the door. _

_"Fine, you can take care of the fucking fag, Dean," he left and that was the last time I ever saw him._

X

I went to open my locker and accidentally slammed it too hard. I shrugged and began throwing my things in the locker. The boy from earlier poked his head around the door. I nodded to him and went back to work.

"You don't have to slam the locker," he told me. I huffed and looked at him. He was going to annoy me this year, I could already tell.

"You're the guy with the fricking Prius, aren't you? What are you, some kind of enviromental freak?" I hissed at him. He narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. He was most likely a huge nerd going by his outfit. I mean who wears button ups to school?

"Maybe I am. Its not really any of your business, now is it? I don't even know you," he said in a low voice."so don't attempt to piss me off, it will not end well for you." I shot him a look and slammed my locker again. Then I stormed off to class.

X

Who the hell did that kid think he is? I stormed off from my locker and towards my first class. It was none of his fucking business what I did with my locker, why did he even care anyway? It didn't even really affect him. I huffed and went into english class. I looked around and noticed Jo, an old family friend waving at me. I walked over to her and sat down.

"My locker neighbor is a douche." I told her simply. She rolled her eyes and punched my arm. "Ouch, what was that for, Jo?"

"For being you. So did you get their name? What do they looked like?" she asked leaning over and putting her elbows on my desk. I pushed them off and leaned back in my seat.

"Umm, well, a bit shorter than me, some crazy sex hair, and super blue eyes. Also, he has a crap attitude," I told her. Her eyes widened and she gaped at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I was beyond confused at that point.

"What the hell did you do to piss off Castiel? He's one of the nicest guys I know! Jesus Dean! You need to be nice to him! His parents and twin brother died in a car accident last year and he's been raising his two younger siblings by himself," she started going at me. I frowned when she brought up the parents thing.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JO? MY PARENTS ARE DEAD TOO. I AM TAKING CARE OF SAMMY BY MYSELF AND I DON'T SEE YOU TELLING HIM TO BE NICE TO ME!" I yelled at her. She shrunk back into the corner and turned away from me. I sighed and sat down on the floor closer to her. "I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day, Jo. Don't hate me please." She nodded and I sat back in my desk. It was going to be a long day.

X

He was in my fucking Occult class. The only one i thought I would have some peace in. I mean, another family friend taught it. Then, I ended up as his partner for the year. OH, and on top of that, Crowley made us fill out sheets. I filled mine out and when time came, I gave it to the boy. I looked at it. Well, Jo was right. His name was Castiel and was a nerd. I didn't understand why she liked him so much. I drew the final straw when Crowley said to talk to them. I yelled at him and got scolded. I huffed and waited for class to end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! YAY! Who's excited for tomorrow? I know I am! Thanks for the reviews. Please revie this chapter. **

**I am making an album of covers that I changed the words to, what are those called? They are serious, not parodies. Any ideas. So far, I'm doing a skinny love song with Balthazar. So if you have any ideas. Shoot me a song and a character or season or ship you want that song to be about and when I'm done. I'll post a link!**

**I do not own Supernatural by the way. I wish I did though**

_"Oramus sancti patris nostri in spe auxilii et remissionem peccatorum lavare hoc inchoare. maiorum vestigia auxilium accipere. et praepara animam suam tibi offerimus pro æterna mundare," _A group of hooded figures surrounded Gabriel chanting in a monotone voice. I watched from the side as my younger brother was initiated officially into the family. I remembered my initiation ceremony well. I had been Gabriel's age and my parents had been the ones to initiate me. My twin, Jimmy, had gone first and was helping them. They cried while they did it though. The ceremony involves the chant done by the elders, and then the family beating them half to death. I ended up in the hospital for a month after my initiation. Balthazar's words came back to me. I walked forward.

"Stop," I said, my voice soft and timid. I cleared my throat and spoke again. "Stop. I am done with this," I told them. The elders turned around to look at me. I swallowed hard and took a step back under their gaze.

"Castiel, don't do anything you may regret," the leader Zachariah said in a deadly smooth voice. Gabriel looked over to me, fear evident in his features. We all knew what happened to someone who left the group. My parents had only contemplated leaving that night, and they ended up dead. I didn't care. I guess parts of me want to see Jimmy again. Other parts of me wanted to protect Anna and Gabriel.

"Let us leave. Gabriel deserves to have his own life, not what our parents forced him into," I managed to get out without my voice fading. I felt arms go around me and saw Anna. She was looking up at me with scared eyes. I tried to smile at her reassuringly. Gabriel remained where the elders had tied him to the floor. He was trying to get up, but knew he wouldn't be able to. Zachariah looked between us.

"Castiel, we have helped you for years. Are you ungrateful? You know what we must do?" he smirked. His eyes filled with glee. "You may leave, but you will have no contact with anyone in _Familia Angeli. _You will marked from the books and damned to Hell. Do you wish for your siblings to be damned?" I swallowed and thought about it. I didn't want either for them, but Hell was the lesser of the two evils.

"Untie him. We will leave," I said in a strong voice. Zachariah nodded. He motioned for the youngest initiate, Samandriel, to cut him loose. He did and Gabriel ran over to me. I hugged him close and glared at Zachariah.

"Castiel, you have been damned. Enjoy your empty life and time in Hell. You are dead to us," he smiled cooly. "Now go!" I turned quickly and dragged Gabriel and Anna behind me. Everyone knew that if you lingered in the building for more than a minute after being damned, you were hunted and killed. I didn't want that for them and so I ran.

X

Balthazar was carrying his bags down the stairs when we got there. He stopped and looked at us. I smiled at him and walked over to him. "Where are you going?" I asked him simply. He looked at the three of us in shock.

"You aren't suppose to be back yet. I was going to head back to England since it was clear you didn't want me here. What did you do, Cassie?" he asked us timidly. I smiled sadly and looked towards my siblings.

"I may have taken your advice and got us damned," I blurted out quickly. Balthazar took a step back and stared at me, before grabbing and pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and then went to carry his bags up the stairs again. "How long are you staying?" I asked him when we had made it back to the guest room.

"A few weeks. I really don't know," he told me. I nodded and got out my phone. Opening a new message, I began typing. "Who are you texting?" Balthazar asked looking over my shoulder.

"Jo, I'm asking if you can come to the family dinner with us. We have a bi-monthly dinner with the Harvelles and Bobby Singer. They became a pseudo family for us, when you left. Why did you leave Balthazar?" I asked, the question suddenly popping in my head. He looked up at me.

"I was only 20, how was I going to take care of the three of you, Cassie? I panicked," he told me, looking at his hands and avoiding my eyes.

"And I was fifteen! How was I more qualified than you to take care of them. Tell me Balthazar, I need to know," I spat at him. The events of the night catching up with me quickly. He didn't deserve it, but I needed to vent. "I'm sorry, I've had a bad day. I'll see you tomorrow," I said quietly. He nodded and I walked out of the room.

"Gabe, Anna, you need to go to bed. It's late and you have school tomorrow." They had turned the TV on and were watching the news. I glanced at the TV and chills went down my spine. The _Familia Angeli _warehouse was gone.

"We have yet to learn what happened to the group of people who owned this property. The victims were the well-known cult _Familia Angeli. _The deaths of the members has been confirmed as suicide. The only survivor was a young boy by the name of Samandriel Milton. From what we have heard his next of kin is being contacted. " the reporter covering the story smiled and it went back to the main anchor. My phone chose that moment to go off.

"Hello," I answered the phone. It was an unknown number and I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting. The mass suicide by the cult, it occured to me, was the reason they were initiating all of the younger children that night. I shuddered and listened to the caller.

"Is this a Castiel Novak?" the cool voice asked. I nodded and realized that whoever it was couldn't see me.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the local hospital, you are listed as the only living contact of Samandrial Milton," the voice told me. I gasped and then remembered that all the parents with children had listed one of the younger members as family in case of emergency. I was supposedly Samandriel's cousin.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Can you take him in? His parents are dead and if you do not, he will be placed in foster care," I looked at Gabe and Anna. They nodded at me and I made up my mind.

"Yes, I can. Do I need to come get him now?" I asked, grabbing my car keys and heading towards the door.

"That would be nice. He is in shock and a familiar face will be good for him," th voice answered. I told them I was on my way and hung up.

"Gabe, Anna. I have to go get Samandriel. Please get ready for bed, while I'm gone," I walked out the door and to my car. I drove to the hospital quickly and walked to the front desk. "I'm here for Samandriel Milton," I told the receptionist. She nodded and gave me the room number. I arrived in the room to see Samandriel curled up on the bed. "Hey, Samandriel," I said softly. He rolled over and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Castiel?" he said incredulously. I nodded and he smiled. "They said you were dead. I'm glad you're not. Am I going to your home?" he asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He was a bit too happy for a kid who just lost his parents. A nurse walked in and smiled.

"Don't worry. We have him on morphine at the moment for the shock," she told me. I nodded as it dawned on me. He wasn't happy, he was high. That made even more sense.

"Yes. You're coming home with me. You ready?" I asked him. He nodded and jumped out of the bed. The nurse helped steady him and I grabbed his hand. We walked out the door and straight into Dean Winchester.

"Cas? What are you doing with the _Familia Angeli_ kid?" he asked me. The nickname took me by surprise. No one, except for Jimmy, had ever called me that. I narrowed my eyes.

"It's Castiel, dumbass. Its also none of your business what I am doing with my cousin,"I hissed at him. He took a step back and I looked at him. My eyes stopped on his wrist, a small tattoo I hadn't noticed earlier. _Ruinosus._ Fallen. My gaze shot up to meet his eyes. "_Satana Angeli_," I hissed. He took a step back and looked at me.

"_Familia Angeli_," he hissed back at me. "I thought you all had died. I was sent to kill off the last one. Apparently, he isn't really the last one," Dean smirked. I punched him in the nose.

"Actually, neither of us are still part of the group. We were damned," I said snarkily. "Now, get the hell away from us, Winchester," I snarled as I turned and walked towards the patient check out desk.


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS! New CHAPTER TIME! I hope you enjoy. I still need help with songs and ideas for the songs. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME HELP! Cas and Dean make nice in this chapter. I might even be inspired to write the next chapter and post it today. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! But the **_**Familia Angeli**_** and **_**Satana Angeli**_

**Chapter 4**

I was done. I left the hospital in a huff and walked towards my car. I stopped when I reached it and wondered if Jo knew about Castiel being part of the _Familia Angeli. _I opened the door and got in. I tore out of the parking lot, AC/DC blaring from the speakers. I was easily going past the speed limit, but I didn't care. I needed to drive. I had told Sam, I would be home as soon as I was done, but he would understand. I didn't really want to hear about his new friend anymore than I already had. Apparently some kid named Gabriel had given him chocolate during lunch. I huffed and wondered about the crazy names of kids in our school. Gabriel, Castiel, Samandriel. I mean who the hell named their kid Samandriel?

They were angel names. It slammed my brakes and stopped in the middle of the road. Sam's friend was part of Familia Angeli, meaning that he was probably dead. I felt bad for the kid, but not really. I started driving again, this time pulling a u turn and heading home. I got there about a half hour later. Sam was sitting on the couch, watching the news. "The _Familia Angeli _was completly eradicated. Dean, why do we remain in the _Satana Angeli_? They've done nothing for us, but kill mom," my younger brother asked me without taking his eyes of the screen. I shrugged and sat down next to him. He looked at me before getting up and walking towards the stairs. "Well, find me when you figure out why you still listen to them." I watched him walk up the stairs and sighed. I didn't know why I still listened, but I listened when they told me too. I turned off the tv and went to bed.

X

"SAMMY!" I yelled up the stairs. He had spent the entire day in his room with the door was time for dinner at Ellens and he still wasn't out. I walked upstairs and knocked on his door. "Sam, we have to go to Ellen's. They are having guests that they want us to meet." Sam opened his door and stepped out.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you the whole time," he told me. I nodded and we both began walking to the front door. It was dark and stormy out and I took that as an omen for how the dinner was going to go. I got in my car and we headed towards the Harvelles. We got there in around five minutes and went into the bar. Ellen was behind the counter and smiled when they entered.

"Sam, Dean. Everyone is in the other room. You two are late,' she said pointedly. "Jo will introduce you all." I grinned and made my way towards the room. The door was open and people were milling around. The usual diners were Bobby, Jo and Ash. I stopped when I saw the other people in the room. There was a short kid with longish hair standing next to younger girl with super red hair. I frowned at the realization that whoever they invited had kids, meaning they were probably around Ellen and Bobby's age. An older blonde guy was talking eagerly with Ash about God knows what. My eyes stopped on two familiar faces. Castiel and the Samandriel kid were both talking with Jo. Well, Castiel was. Samandriel just was attached to Castiel's hip. The kid really couldn't have been older than eight. I sighed and walked up to Jo.

"Hey Jo," I said quietly. Castiel immediately glared at me. Jo caught this and looked around. She looked a bit nervous and swallowed hard. "You didn't tell me Castiel was coming along with your guests." Jo looked at me.

"Castiel is the guest. The blonde guy is his cousin who is visiting from England. Balthazar, I think. This kid here is Samandriel and is one of Castiel's other cousin. Gabriel and Anna are the other two kids over there. Castiel is their guardian, well, not Balthazar's, but you get the picture," she pointed to everyone as she said their names. I looked and counted them. Castiel was my age and was the guardian of three younger kids? And I thought that Sam was a handful. That explained the bad attitude towards everyone at school.

"Oh, hi Castiel. I figured that you didn't like being called Cas yesterday," I murmered. I felt bad for being such a jerk to him the day before. I decided to apologize. I opened my mouth to do so and stopped. Castiel was looking at me.

"No, you don't have the right to call me Cas. Jo, I'm gonna take Samandriel to the restroom. I'll be back soon," with that he left the group, trailing Samandriel behind him. I looked at Jo who was now glaring at me. I looked at her in shock.

"You called him Cas? You idiot!" she hissed. "That's what his twin called him. He never let anyone else call him that. You dolt." I watched her storm off and stood there awkwardly. I cursed under my breath and waited for something to happen. I looked to find Sam and saw him talking animatedly to Gabriel. It occured to me that it was probably the same Gabriel from the day before. I sighed and looked at my shoes.

"Hello Dean," I looked up to Castiel. Samandriel had gone to hang on to Anna and Jo was talking to her mother. "I apologize for yelling at you last night. You didn't understand." I glanced up at him in shock.

''It's not your fault. I was being a jerk. Call it a draw," I stuck my hand out and he took it. "So Castiel, why are you in charge of so many little people?" I gestured to his family.

"Our parents..and my brother died in a car accident three years ago, I was allowed to become their guardian when I filed for legal emancipation and received my inheritance," he said in a gruff monotone. I looked at him and noticed his gaze remained on the floor. "What about you? How is it that you are Sam's guardian?"

"Well, our mother died in a fire when I was four. Dad died a few months ago in a car accident on his way home from a bar," I told him. It wasn't the full truth, but it was close enough. He nodded and looked over at our brothers.

"That must be the Sam that Gabriel wouldn't shut up about yesterday," he said simply. I nodded and watched the younger boys laugh at whatever they were talking about. I opened my mouth to say something about it when Ellen interrupted.

"Food's ready! Every man for themself," she yelled. When we did have the big family dinners, every one was suppose to grab what they wanted and find somewhere to sit. I made my way quickly over to the table and grabbed a plate, Castiel in tow. I made a beeline towards the pie and grabbed a slice, and by a slice I mean half of the damn thing. Castiel watched with interest before going towards the actual food and filling up his plate. I expected him to sit down and start eating, but instead he handed the plate to Samandriel and grabbed another, this one was filled with less healthy things and more desserts.

He sat down on the floor in one of the corners and I joined him. He didn't acknowledge me and I huffed. He looked up at me and smiled cheekily. "You like attention, don't you?" he laughed. It was a bit weird. His personality had changed in seconds and he no longer acted like a jerk. Actually, he was kind of cute. No, I thought to myself, he hated your guts hours ago. You can not think about him as being cute. I was so busy internally scolding myself that I didn't notice him talking. He looked at me as though he was waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what?" I asked him sheepishly. He looked at me before smiling.

"I asked if you wanted to start over, you know, from scratch?" he asked me. I nodded quickly and he laughed. "Jimmy used to do the same thing. He would loose himself in thought and not acknowledge that someone was speaking to him." His smile dropped. "I think thats why I was so nasty to you yesterday. You're just like him. Outgoing, confident, strong. The polar opposite of me." He stopped and sighed. "I just miss them." It would take a complete idiot to not realize who he was talking about.

"You're pretty strong too. I mean, not many people could handle three children as well as you do," I told him. He looked at me shocked. "I mean, I practically raised Sammy and I doubt I did half as well as you did with Gabriel and Anna." He smiled.

"Sam turned out pretty well, Dean. You should be proud of yourself," he said honestly. I took a bite of my pie to avoid speaking at that moment. He looked at me and did the same, taking a large bite out of his burger. He let out a moan and I looked at him. "These make me VERY happy," he explained sheepishly. I laughed at his face and put my fork down.

"Ellen makes the best burgers in the world. I should know, I've had them everywhere. Nothing compares," I told him. He nodded and Ellen yell that my statement was 'damn straight.' Castiel joined in on my laughing. "Cas-I mean Castiel, what did you mean last night when you said that you had been damned by the _Familia Angeli_?" He stopped chewing and looked at me.

"It means that I left the group and my name was blacklisted by them," he explained softly. "You can call me Cas. Its okay. I mean its better than Cassie, which is what Gabe and Balthazar call me," he smiled and I felt like he finally didn't hate me.

"Cas, I think we're going to be good friends," I smiled and he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is like an hour too late to say I managed to post two chapters in the same day. Oops. Enjoy an emotional chapter from Cas' pov. ENJOY. OH and I also need those sons. PLEASE RECOMMEND THEM.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 5**

I herded Gabe, Anna, and Samandriel out the door and into the car. I smiled softly when Gabriel whipped out his phone and began texting Sam. Dean waved as he and Sam got into his car. I waved back before stepping into my prius and heading home. The night's events swirling through my head. Dean had apologized. That meant a lot to me. He was an interesting guy and I wanted to know why. I might also find him slightly attractive, but that wasn't it. I just, yeah, I wanted to get to know him because he's hot, not that I would ever tell him that

X

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and I woke up Monday morning ready for school. I was slightly nervous for the year. I wasn't the most popular kid and well, the student body is a bit homophobic. I got off easy on Friday, due to the fact that a majority of my tormentors had gone out to the mountains until yesterday. I groaned and rolled out of bed. I had done laundry the day before and had a pile of clean clothes near my bed. I grabbed my favorite skinny jeans and black button down. If I was going to be made fun of for being gay, I was going to look good while it happens.

I had actually gotten up early enough to shower and the warm water streamed down my spine as I washed my hair. I got out and put on my clothes. I ran my hands through my hair and brushed my teeth. I made my way downstairs to where the rest of my merry band of orphans were. Samandriel was going back to the elementary and I had to drop him off on my way to school. I opened the fridge and grabbed some fruit and threw it on the island. It was gone by the time we left.

I dropped off Samandriel and drove Gabe and I a few blocks over to the high school. I parked the car and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and stepped out. None of my tormentors were in sight. I began walking when I saw Dean. He nodded at me and made his way over. He was wearing what appeared to be his usual outfit. He smiled at me. "Hey Cas," he smirked. We made it to the doors before they showed up.

"Hey Novak, this your new boyfriend?" one of them shouted at me. Dean stopped and looked at them.

"Dean, leave it," I tried to keep him from getting involved. It didn't work. "Alistair, just leave me be." I tried to be diplomatic, it really didn't work.

"Awwww, Little Cassie doesn't want his boyfriend to see us," Alistair laughed. I looked at them before running into the school. I didn't look back to see if Dean was following. He could easily just leave me and join up with them. I didn't care, I just wanted out. I made it to my locker and opened it. I glanced and then slammed it shut. I walked back to the front door. I stopped when I saw that Dean was walking in and Alistair was sporting a bloody nose.

"Cas, what's wrong?" he asked me. I nodded to Alistair and began walking again. "Where are you going?" he followed me and I stopped next to my car. I opened the door and popped open the glove box. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, I put one between my teeth and lit it. I offered the pack to Dean and he took one. I took a long drag and looked at the school.

"They enjoy tormenting me. I'm going to skip today. Wanna come?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. I locked my car and walked towards his. 'We'll take your car, I assume you don't want to ride in my car." He smirked and unlocked his door.

"Yeah, so where do you want to go?" he asked. I smiled and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I know exactly where we can go," I grinned as he started the car and we were off. I had him stop at a grocery store and grabbed some snacks. We hit the road and I gave him directions to an abandoned lot miles from town. He looked at it sceptically and I laughed. He pulled to a stop on front of the house and I got out. He grabbed the snacks and followed me into the house. It hadn't changed since the last time I had been there four years ago. It had been my father and I's hideout. We had fixed the second floor up and brought in couches and blankets. It was the perfect place to avoid the world. I walked up the stairs and looked around. It was musty, but exactly the same. Dean looked at the area and whistled.

"Wow, where did you manage to find this place?" he said in awe as I plopped down on the couch. A cloud of dust filled the air and I coughed. "Haven't been here in a while?"

"I haven't been here in four years. It was where my dad and I would hide out," I told him softly. He looked at me in shock. I smiled and pulled out the cigarettes and lit one. Dean watched me and pulled out a soda from the bag of snacks.

"You know, those are going to kill you?" he smirked. I glared at him and he laughed. We sat there in companionable silence for the next twenty minutes. "Why do they torment you?" Dean asked after a while. I looked out the window and sighed.

"Two years ago, I dated their leader. We broke up and they have been bothering me ever since," I sighed and thought about the few months I had dated Lucifer. He was smart and charismatic and he knew how to listen. He changed after his father left him. He became violent and it didn't end well. "It didn't end well." He nodded.

"What was her name?" I laughed at his question.

"HIS name was Lucifer," I told him simply. His eyes widened and I smirked. "He was nice, up until the point where he wasn't."

"Is that why they pick on you? Because you're gay?" Dean asked me. I nodded and curled up on my side. I felt Dean move over and run his hand through my hair. "God, Cas. I'm so sorry I was jerk to you." I nodded and didn't move. Dean sighed and moved even closer. "Cas, are you okay?" I shrugged and sat up. I hugged Dean and started crying. All the pent up frustration spilled out and Dean just pulled me closer.

"I don't even know what to do. I can't let them keep bothering me. I just can't do it anymore," I whispered quietly into his side. He sighed and grabbed the cookies. He pushed them into my hands.

"Eat the damn cookies and calm down. Okay, blue eyes?" he asked me. I looked up and laid my head on his shoulder. "Cas, you can get through this." I think thats when it hit me. I may have only known the guy for three days and I was already falling in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup my peeps! I'm sorry for the delay, things and stuff came up. I might post the next xhapter tomorrow or never, Just kidding. **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SUPERNATURAL**

**Chapter Six**

I cursed mentally. What was I doing flirting with Cas? There was no way that Castiel was even interested. I looked up at him, his blue eyes wide. He took the cookie and smiled softly. I felt my breath hitch and swallowed hard. He didn't noticed and was looking out the windows now.

"I love y-it here," he said softly. I nodded, not catching his slip. I smiled and nodded. I stretched out on the couch and laid my head on his lap. I smirked up at him.

"Hi," I grinned. He surprised me by reaching out and stoking my hair. "Cas, can I ask you something?" I figured that I might as well get rejected than to pine after him for my life.

"Yes Dean?" he questioned, eyebrows raised. I swallowed hard and worked up the nerves to ask him the question.

"Would-I was-Damn it," I stuttered. I swallowed and looked in his eyes. "wouldyougooutwithmeplease," I asked quickly.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me. "What did you say?" he asked softly.

"Will you go out with me? You don't have to, but I was thinking and-" my sentence was cut off by a pair of lips covering mine. His lips were dry and slightly chapped. My brain blacked out as I kissed back, lips moving against his. I closed my eyes before pulling back. I opened them and stared into his wide eyes.

"I'm- oh my god- I'm sorry," he sputterd. I took this oppertunity to kiss him again. I laced my fingers in his hair and ran my tongue over his bottom lip softly. I pulled back and smirked.

"Is that a yes?" I smiled. Cas blushed and nodded. I grinned even wider and kissed him quickly. "Friday?"

"I think I can handle that," he chuckled. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I pressed a light kiss to his forehead.

"We should get to the school and pick up our siblings," I whispered. He groaned and inched closer.

"Don't wanna," he groaned. I chuckled and nodded. "Balthazar can do it."

"Sure, just let your cousin do all the work," I joked. He glared at me. "Fine," I grinned, raising my arms in surrender. He nodded and laughed.

"Yes, now cuddle with me," he smiled. I looked fown at him with a small laugh. "Don't laugh at me either."

"Fine," I grinned. I laid bck down and wrapped my arms around his waist. Cas snuggled closer and I placed my chin on his head. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. I moved my head to the side briefly to kiss his temple, before allowing myself to fall asleep.

X

It was dark when I woke up. I rolled over and fell off the couch on accident. Cas raised his head and chuckled sleepily at me. "Nice one," he grinned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, don't be mean," I chuckled. He groaned and looked at his phone.

"It's eight thirty," he whined. "We should head back." I nodded and got off the floor. Smiling at his laziness, I picked him up and grabbed the food. Cas buried his face in my shirt and groaned. I carried him to the car and placed him in the passenger seat. I ran around to my side and got in. Cas had stretched out and once I was in and ready to go, he buried his head in my lap. "Drive slave," he murmered sleepily.

"Yes master," I laughed putting the car into drive. I drove away from the house and back towards town. We got to his house and I shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Hey, we're here," I whispered. He nodded, but didn't open his eyes. I groaned and got out of the car. Picking him up, I closed the door with my foot and walked towards the door.

Balthazar opened it and looked at me. "Oh it's you," he muttered. He looked at Cas and nodded to the stairs. "First door on the right," he told me. I carried Cas up to his room and laid him out on his bed. His room was plain, with no evidence that he lived there. I went to leave his room when I felt his hand grab mine.

"Stay," he whined. I smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"I gotta get home to Sammy," I told him. It was mostly the truth. I actually had a _Satana Angeli_ meeting and didn't have the heart to tell him. He groaned and nodded. I pressed a kiss to his temple and left the room quickly.

I drove home quickly and picked up Sam. He had a smirk on his face when I got there and I smacked him upsidet the head when he asked who the girl had been. He grumbled and rubbed his head the entire ride to the meeting.

Crowley was waiting for us when we go there. "You're late, Winchester," he growled. I rolled my eyes and followed him in. The _Satana Angeli _was big on people being onn time and shit, but I always showed up late, they hadn't done anything about it. Sam looked at me and trailed after me into the dark meeting room. It was always drak in there, as though everyone prefered to remain invisible, which I guess they did. No one called each other by their real names. Crowley only knew mine because he had set me up in the family. To everyone, Sam and I were the Boy King and the Righteous Man. We hadn't given them to ourselves, of course. They had been assigned during our first meeting, we never asked them what they meant.

The meeting was like every other one, chanting and lectures. Honestly I don't know why I even ever went to them. I was tempting to stop going at that point. Cas had quit his cult. It couldn't be hard for me to do it. It was a very interesting idea. Just walking out on the cult and never returning. The only problem would be that Crowley could snitch about who we were and that could end with our deaths.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, yay. 2 in one day**

I woke up the next morning with no memory of how I had gotten there. I bolted up when what had happened at the house came back to me. I reached up and traced my lips softly with my fingers as I remember Dean stroking them with his tongue. I shivered at the thought and then sighed happily, remembering it meant that Dean and I were going out. Actually going out. I didn't know whether or not to think about the day before as a date, considerin he had asked me out then. I got out of bed and pulled on my clothes in a blur. I wanted to get to the school and see Dean.

I grabbed some toast and orange juice before ushering Gabe, Anna and Samandriel. The younger orphan spent the morning chattering about some kid in his class named Adam who had shared a juice box with him. I smiled briefly. I turned my attention back to the road and dropped him off at his school a few minutes later. Anna went to the middle school and I drove Gabe and I the rest of the way to the high school. Dean was parked in his usual spot and was leaning against his car.

"Hey Cas," he greeted me when I slid next to him. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey yourself. Thanks for helping me out yesterday," I told him softly. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and stretched to press a kiss to his lips. He smiled and kissed back before wrapping an arm around my waist and walking with me into the building, Gabe and Sam had run off as soon as they had seen each other and were now sitting in the grass near the entrance talking about a book.

"So how'd you sleep last night?" Dean asked conversationally. I smiled and leaned against him.

"It could have been better if a certain person had listened and stayed," I smiled. He turned to me and picked me up again.

"Well, I had to get home to Sammy," he chuckled. I nodded and buried my face in his shoulder. He smelled like sunshine and smoke, an interesting combination, but it was pure Dean. "Are you smelling me?" he asked incredulously. I nodded and smiled.

"You could just move in with us," I said before realizing how it sounded. "I-I mean, we have plenty of room and Gabe would enjoy it and-" he cut off my rambling by setting me down and kissing me quickly.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and moved to open my locker. He opened his and peeked around the door. "I think I would enjoy that," he smiled. I blushed and looked at him.

"I think it would be easier on both of us if more adults were there to control the small ones," I chuckled. "Samandriel was rambling on about some kid named Adam Milligan in his class. He wants him to move in."

"Well, I don't think his foster parents would let him move in with a stranger," Dean said softly, smile disappearing. I turned and looked at him. He looked up and sighed. "Adam's my youngest brother. I tried to convince the state to let me raise him. Some foster family won the court battle, Sammy and I aren't allowed to see him."

"Oh." It sunk in and I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I reached over and hugged him tightly. "I didn't-I'm sorry for bringing it up." Dean looked down at me and smiled softly, looking lost.

"You didn't know." he said softly pressing a kiss to the top of my head. "We need to get to class," he pointed out and we both grabbed our supplies and headed for our first class. The day passed quickly and when it was over, Dean and I decided to have both of our families go out for pizza to talk about the housing situation. I squeezed Dean's hand tight before getting into my car and picking up everyone.

X

Adam's foster parents found out about Sam and Dean being friends with the Novaks from Samandriel when they picked him up. Despite that, they agreed to allow Adam to have dinner with the groups. The months since the arguement had made them feel that keeping the Winchesters from their brother was cruel. Adam and Samandriel chattered happily in the backseat when I picked up Anna and headed for the house.

At six, I herded them all into the car and told Balthazar, who glared at the mention of Dean, but nodded. I left the house and arrived at the pizza parlor around six fifteen. Dean and Sam were already there. Both of the Winchester's eyes widened at the sight of Adam and the younger ran over to hug the eight year old. Dean looked at me in shock and I smiled. He hugged me tightly and then ran over to get us a table.

Once we were seated, Dean smiled at Adam before hugging him. "Hey little man," he chuckled, ruffling his hair. Adam beamed and threw his small arms around his big brother.

"Hi Deanie, I missed you." Adam laughed and buried his face into his brother's jacket. I smiled and looked over at Dean. He raised his head and smiled widely at me. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed back and I smiled against his lips.

"Thank you," he smiled. We sat down at the table and I grabbed Dean's hand under the table. His thumb ran over my knuckles as we ordered the pizza. When it arrived, our mini army pigged out on the food. It had all disappeared by the time Dean and I decided to annouce the plans.

"Guy, Dean and I had an idea," I annouced. They all turned to look at us and I smiled. "Dean and I were talking and we decided that we spend so much time together between all of us," I looked at Dean.

"Basically, Sammy and I are moving in," he and Sam shared incredulous looks. Anna glared at us all.

"You mean I'm going to be the only girl in the house?" she said angrily.

X

Sam and Gabriel ended up sharing a room, given Gabe's bunk beds. Dean ended up sleeping in my bed. He enjoyed spending days in bed, keeping his arms wrapped around my waist the entire time. Dean's favorite past time was baking. Whenever he was stressed, that's where you could find him.

He had bad days where he would take over the kitchen. He yelled at me a few times, but he always came back and apologized. He never did anything more than yell. With the exception of only one day, where he did.

It was early December and Dean had been called out by multiple teachers and then the boys. He stormed away from everyone and hid himself in the kitchen. I walked in to find him whisking angrily some batter. I went over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and glared. "Get out of here Cas," he growled. I shook my head.

I felt his hand on my face and then pain before it registered what happened. My eyes widened in shock as I looked up at him. A look of horror grew on his face when he realized what he had done. "Oh my god, Cas-"he began, I didn't here the rest as I ran out of the kitchen and to my room. My cheek and eyes stung, a combination of tears and Dean's slap. I curled into a ball on the bed and closed my eyes. Not wanting to believe what had happened.

X

He came into the room a few hours later. I opened my eyes to see him sitting in the corner. Unfolding myself, I got out of the bed and crept towards him slowly. He looked up slowly and traced his fingers over the bruise on my cheek. "I am so sorry," he whispered. I watched him with wide eyes as he got up and made to leave the room. I grabbed his arm, getting up as well.

"Stay?" I asked softly. His gaze fell on me and his eyes widened. Dean allowed me to lead him to the bed and laid down. "I shouldn't have pushed you," I murmured. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't have lashed out," he whispered. I nodded and buried my head in his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around me and sighed,

"I love you," I whispered quietly before I fell asleep. The last thing I heard was Dean's voice, responding with the same.


End file.
